lordstarscream100filmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ninjago Film Series
The Ninjago Film Series is a trilogy of films directed, filmed and edited by Scott Pincus. The first film was released from July 7 to December 11, 2014. The second film was released from July 31, 2015, to March 20, 2016. The third film was released from July 19 to December 21, 2018. The series shares the same universe as the BIONICLE Universe trilogy, but bears little connection besides some returning characters. The series stars Jack Morris as the voice of Cole Hence, the Ninja of Earth, who has dedicated his life to defending Ninjago against all evils with the help of numerous allies. The first film saw the Ninja combatting Lloyd Garmadon and his army of Serpentine, as Lloyd tried following in his father's footsteps. The second film saw the Ninja battling Lloyd's father and his armies, as well as The Overlord and the Great Devourer. The third film sees Pythor uniting an army of villains, including Cryptor, Morro and Master Chen, to fulfill the prophecy of the Golden Master. Jack Morris, Joe Teddick, OonieandCacola, Ryan Bowman, Douglas Garthwaite, Jack Hillebrecht and Davy Smet had major voice roles in the first two installments, with Tom McCabe, Daniel Poulter, Noah La Vie and Sam Charbonneau having major roles in the second film. Lance Newman, Matt Howell, Josh Lambright, JobbytheHong and Luna Fett have major roles in the third film. Ninjago Trilogy Ninjago (2014) The first installment, Ninjago, was released from July 7, 2014, to December 11, 2014, over the span of five parts. The film follows Cole Hence (Jack Morris), who takes on the role of being a Ninja and defender of Ninjago alongside several of his trusted allies, including Kai (Ryan Bowman), Jay (OonieandCacola) and Zane (Douglas Garthwaite). They are often guided by the wise Sensei Wu (Joe Teddick). Wu tasks the Ninja with fighting Lloyd Garmadon (JTH Studios), who seeks to follow in his father's evil footsteps, as well as Lloyd's army of Serpentine, as they plan a terrorist attack on Jamanakai Village. The film began pre-production in 2012, when Scott first conceived the idea for the series. Scriptwriting and casting began in summer 2013, with filming commencing in May 2014. The first part of the film was released in July, while the second part was released in September. Filming would wrap in November, during which the third and fourth parts were released, while the fifth and final part was released in December. The full movie was released that month, while a director's cut, which shortened the running time by an hour, was released in March 2015. Ninjago: Rise of the Great Devourer (2015-2016) The second installment, Ninjago: Rise of the Great Devourer, was released from July 31, 2015, to March 20, 2016, over the span of five parts. The film follows the Ninja as they ally with Lloyd Garmadon (JTH Studios), whose destiny as the fabled Green Ninja was revealed by Wu. Together, the five Ninja battle Lloyd's father, Lord Garmadon (Tom McCabe), and his sadistic master, The Overlord (Tom McCabe). They also face Garmadon's Stone Army and the Serpentine tribes, who seek to awaken the colossal Great Devourer. The film began pre-production in January 2015, when it was officially announced to the public. Scriptwriting took place over the next few months, with most of the first film's voice actors confirmed to return. Tom McCabe, Daniel Poulter and Noah Phillips all joined the film's cast. Filming commenced in June 2015. The first part of the film was released on July 31, with the second part being released in September. After several delays and misfortunes behind the scenes, Scott stepped away from the project for several months. Filming wrapped in November, with the last parts of the film being released from January to March 2016. The full movie was released in June 2016, and a director's cut was released in September 2018. Ninjago: Age of the Golden Master (2018) The third installment, Ninjago: Age of the Golden Master, began airing on July 19, 2018, and will conclude in December 2018. The film follows Pythor, who has united an army of villains - including Cryptor, Master Chen and Morro, as he yearns to bring The Overlord back into power and fulfill the prophecy of the Golden Master. The film sees the Ninja and their trusted allies embarking on treacherous journeys to prevent an age of destruction. The film began pre-production in April 2016, when scriptwriting officially began. The film was announced in July, with a casting call beginning the next month. Lance Newman, Josh Lambright and JobbytheHong were cast in the film, as was Brent Miller, the voice of Zane in the TV show. Matt Howell, Luna Fett and Josh Lambright were recast as Kai, Nya and Dareth, respectively. Filming began in November 2016, and took place sporadically over the next few months before picking up in summer 2017. The majority of filming wrapped in August 2018, with reshoots taking place during the fall, before the final scenes were completed on December 9. The film finished airing on December 21, 2018. The full movie is planned for release in 2020. Cast and Characters : See List of Ninjago film series cast and characters Category:Ninjago Film Series Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Rise of the Great Devourer Category:Ninjago: Age of the Golden Master Category:2013 Storyline Category:2014 Storyline Category:2015 Storyline Category:2016 Storyline Category:2017 Storyline Category:2018 Storyline